JIM HAWKINS
by PrincessShetland
Summary: Jim, is the son of both John Rolfe and Eris, but because of Ursula s pursuit, Eris is obliged to erase Jim s memories of her and Rolfe. Sarah Hawkins, takes care of Jim for 10 years. When he becomes a 17 year old boy, his past, new adventures, and unexpected romance will begin to happen. Are you ready to join Jim and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

10 YEARS BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY

Eris rolls her eyes, and slaps across John Rolfe´s face. John Rolfe touches his cheek, and stares at the tall grass. Both of them are in the middle of the woods, with rain pouring down harshly on top of their bodies.

Eris: Listen, John Rolfe. I need you to get rid of that boy. ***observes a 7 year old, asleep in her arms***

John Rolfe: I cannot abandon our son, Eris! Jim deserves to live happy. ***serious tone of voice, standing before Eris, challenging her words with his***

Eris: You believe I am not hurt? My son is in danger, the only way for us to protect him, is for him to grow up with my cousin Sarah Hawkins. Nobody must find out, or else...Ursula will hunt him down. ***sighs, exhausted from thinking too much***

John Rolfe: Alright, then. I will take Jim to your cousin. He will understand someday, why we did this. ***puts his cape on, and takes Jim from Eris arms, and runs away, disappearing among the woods***

Eris: Goodbye, Jim. Your memories of us have been erased by me, and is better if you keep going and living on. Back in the past, I was evil, selfish, and cruel, but when I met your father I realized I was wrong. I am no longer that woman from before. ***turns around, walks on the opposite direction, as a tear rolls down her cheek***

10 YEARS LATER

EPISODE 1

Jim runs at high speed on the dock that belongs to his benbown inn, which Sarah Hawkins owns. He grabs the solar surfer, and rides it, wildly. But then two cops pull him over, and ask Jim to watch it next time or else there will be reprimands. Jim rolls his eyes at them, not caring about their opinion. He likes adventures, and freedom above all. Suddenly, a beautiful woman one year younger than him , named Ariel, appears at the entrance of the benbow inn, giggling.

Jim: Ariel. Don´t start with "I told you so" speech, again. * **grabs some dirty dishes, and takes them to the back of the kitchen***  
Ariel: Listen Jim. ***opens the kitchen door, as she stands next to Jim, who washes the dishes*** Jasmine is having her wedding party tomorrow. Remember I asked you to be my date?

Jim: I remember. ***sighs, focusing on the dishes***

Ariel: Is that..A no? ***bites her lower lip, nervous on his answer***

Jim: Well I- ***stops, because someone barges inside the kitchen***

Pocahontas: I am..Sorry to interrupt you two. But, Ariel, Jasmine wanted me to fetch you for the dress selection. She needs the perfect dress for her wedding, and the party at the same time. ***asks kindly, smiling, but glances at Jim every now and then***

Ariel: Okay. I will be back tonight, for that reply Jim. ***winks at Jim and leaves with Pocahontas the Inn***

At the palace, Jasmine, the future queen of Montressor Arabia, shows Ariel all the dresses her own servants brought up.

Ariel crosses her right leg, ladylike, and thinks for a minute before speaking up. Then she points at the number 4 dress. (Imagine it however you like, with the idea of being extraordinarily beautiful).

Jasmine: I also agree. What do you think Pocahontas? ***dances with her wedding dress, while asking***

Pocahontas: I am sure Kusko, will be glad to have a wise woman as you as his bride. ***forces a smile***

Jasmine, leaves for a moment, because the king called her over. Ariel asks Pocahontas, now that they are alone, inside Jasmine´s bedroom.

Ariel: Pocahontas. You are hiding something. ***crosses her arms***

Pocahontas: I wish I was just nervous , but the truth is...Kusko is having an affair with Jasmine wedding planner, Meg.

Ariel: What?! ***shocked, covers her mouth, with her own left hand***

Pocahontas: All because of me. I should not have hired Meg for the job.

Ariel: Pocahontas. Is not your fault, but we must fix this and fast. Jasmine is a good girl, and our best friend. We´ve been together since kids. I know we will help her. Just give me time to think. ***smiles***

Abruptly, Kusko enters the scene, with Meg. Pocahontas is shocked that they showed uo together. Ariel confronts Kusko.

Ariel: How could you, Kusko?! ***slaps Kusko*** I thought you were a good-hearted man, but you are selfish. * **whispers*** Why did you have an affair with Meg?

Kusko: I am not having an affair with Meg. Is all a confusion, because Pocahontas saw us together at the cafe. And to be frank, I think she is jealous of Jasmine. ***stares at Pocahontas, upset*** So stop seeing things that are not. I love Jasmine, and there is a reason I am marrying her.

Meg: I agree. For your information, things between me and Tulio are also serious. Why would I flirt with MY CLIENT. I am only the wedding planner, nothing else. And we went to that cafe to discuss a surprise for Jasmine at the party. ***stands still, and raises an eyebrow, expecting an apology from Pocahontas and Ariel***

Pocahontas: ...I´m sorry. I probably misjudge you both. ***leaves the bedroom***

Ariel: Tell Jasmine we will be back. And I also apologize. ***smiles quickly, and follows Pocahontas***

Kusko: I hate when people have the wrong impression.

Meg: Just let it go. Let´s focus on the wedding.

Pocahontas is crying before her grandmother willow, a tree spirit which speaks words of wisdom to her always.

Pocahontas: I feel so lost... ***her face between both hands, sobbing***

Grandmother willow: Child. All of us make mistakes. No one is perfect. ***caresses Pocahontas face with her vines***

Ariel appears: I knew you would be here! Hello, grandmother willow.

Grandmother willow: Hello, Ariel.

Ariel: Hey, Pocahontas. We both screw up, yet Meg and Kusko have forgiven us. I am sure. ***smiles sweetly***

Pocahontas looks up at Ariel: Really?

Ariel nods back: Yes.

Pocahontas smiles: Thanks.

Grandmother willow: So, Ariel. How are things going with Jim?

Ariel: Umm...He is hard to impress. But I am not giving up! He will fall for me. ***chuckles, between blushing***

Grandmother willow: Everything is possible.

In that precise moment, Jim Hawkins is on the bed from his bedroom, moaning from stress. Silver Surfer, his best friend, almost like a dad, enters the room with dinner.

Silver: Jimbo! Why the long face? ***puts the plate on the wooden table next to Jim´s bed, pulls a chair, and sits on it*** C´mon. Will you tell your old cyborg friend?

Jim: Between the academy, my passion to adventure myself in unknown places, and Ariel confessing her feelings in every form is making me nuts. ***runs his own fingers through his hair***

Silver: The way I see it, is this. You like Ariel, but don´t love her. Yet again, she is your friend, and you do not want to harm her. Is logical, Jimbo. But, listen. Maybe Ariel is the one for you.

Jim: I cannot forget about that girl I saw at the kingdom´s festival. ***sits up, and eats dinner***

Silver: You mean Anastasia? The singer.

Jim: Yeah...She was special. I want to see her again. Her voice always calms my spirit. Haha. Look at me, sounding all mushy. * **chews the meat***

Tulio: Meg. Is everything going according to our plan? ***plays with his poker cards, on the table, inside a cottage***

Meg: Is obvious. You and I will take all the money from Kusko, and leave. Fortunately, we managed to keep those pestering girls off our back. But is not easy to seduce Kusko, he is so into Jasmine.

Tulio: We only have one day left, to destroy that couple. I have something that never fails. How about we make Jasmine believe...Kusko cheated on her right before her wedding. Classic trap, but precise. ***shows the joker card at Meg, while smiling in a mischievous form***

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: BETRAYAL AND DESTINY

Meg: Listen, Tulio. ***sits down on the wooden chair, at the living room, across Tulio, inside a cottage***

Tulio: No. You, listen. Kusko has always had what he wanted, all his life. Jasmine is the only woman I have ever desired. I will make sure Kusko feels miserable, and have his woman too. ***says coldly, and with fierce eyes on his poker game***

Meg: Alright. But how do you plan on making Jasmine believe Kusko is a jerk? She is not easy to fool, nor Kusko. As a matter of fact, I believe we should come up with something else.

Tulio: No! ***he slams the wooden table with both hands, standing on his feet from the chair*** I have the perfect woman for the job.

Meg: And who is this woman? ***Raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms***

Tulio: Chel. She hates Kusko as I do. Remember he dumped her because of Jasmine. Isn´t it ironic? ***chuckles evilly*** Oh, Kusko. Embrace yourself for what is coming!

 **NEXT MORNING**

Pocahontas is at her house, inside her own room, before the mirror, brushing her long dark hair with a moon-shape comb. She sighs, and pauses. She gently looks at the comb in her hands, and a tear falls down. She has a flashback of when she got the comb. It was her 13th birthday party, everyone invited came, and Ariel introduced Jim at Pocahontas.

Jim (Age 13): My name is Jim Hawkins. Nice to meet you. Um..* **scratches the back of his head*** I bought this, I have no idea what girls like, so is kind of silly. Here. ***gives her a medium size package on her hands***

Pocahontas (Age 13): Thank you. ***smiles gently and opens the package*** Wow. I never seen such beautiful comb.

Ariel (Age 12): Jim doesn´t go out much. But I finally convinced him to attend your party. Anyway, thank you Pocahontas for letting me invite him. ***whispers in her ear quickly*** He is the boy I like.

Pocahontas(Age 13): Oh.

Pocahontas flashback ends, and she opens her eyes. She slowly walks towards the balcony, and the wind blows her hair. The moment of silent is over, because her father , the chief of their tribe, opens the door.

Pocahontas: Father. ***rushes to hug him*** You are back! I am so glad you came home safely. How did it go with the english? Did you make business with them? * **releases him from her embrace and sits on the bed***

Father: Everything went well. King John Smith, is a good business man. We made a lot of progress at this last encounter. Also, I brought you a dress, especially for the occassion of tonight. Your friend Esmeralda sends you her regards. She is now in Paris.

Pocahontas: Father. May I ask one question?

Father: Do so.

Pocahontas: Would a man love a woman as I?

Father: Yes he would.

Pocahontas: Father. I am in love with Jim Hawkins, but-

Father: Ariel. You are worried about her feelings being hurt. Am I right? ***Sees Pocahontas, with a comprehensive smile***

Pocahontas: That is why I have agreed on marrying the man you engaged me to since birth.

Father: Pocahontas.

Pocahontas: Father. I will learn to love this man, as I love Jim-

Father: Naveen is not Jim. You know that. You must not search Jim inside another man, because he is not Jim.

Pocahontas: I know that father. But Ariel´s happiness is before my own. ***smiles back at her father, with sincere eyes***

 **MEAWNHILE**

A ship has arrived at the dock. An infamous pirate called Sinbad jumps over the dock from his ship. He grins and looks at Montressor Arabia.

Sinbad: Oooh, yeah. Alright! Tonight we kidnap Princess Jasmine and get a sum for her rescue. Unless she falls for my charms and decides to stay, which is 100/100 percent. ***plays with his knife, with a narcissist attitude***

Cale: Miguel, are you hearing this?! I got to write this down.

Miguel: Sinbad. Stop wasting time, we have less than 20 minutes, before the wedding begins.

Sinbad: I know. I got everything under control. ***chuckles and walks with his crew on the dock, but discretley***

 **AT JASMINE´S PALACE**

Meg: Do you like how everything turned out to be, Kusko? ***shows him the lobby, where the party will be held*** Your fiance had many ideas, I just patch them up with a small touch of me. (Imagine the decoration of the tables, chairs, candles, glasses, wine, as you wish)

Kusko: I don´t get why women become obsessed with every detail about their wedding. ***Stands in the middle of the humungous decorated lobby***

Meg thinks on her mind, while observing Kusko: Ugh! I hope Chel gets Jasmine here quick.

Jasmine spins around, inside her room, already in her wedding dress. She blushes slightly, joins her hands and sighs, feeling happy.

Pocahontas: Jasmine, I need to comb your hair.

Ariel: Yeah. Stay still! ***laughs***

Jasmine: Tonight is the evening of my dreams. Kusko and I together for al eternity. By the way, is Jim coming?

Ariel: Yes, he is. I will confess tonight! ***smiles and blushes at the same time***

Pocahontas: Grandmother willow says you will be fine. Jim is a smart boy, and he will realize the amazing woman that stands before him. ***responds at Ariel, while combing Jasmine´s hair, before the long tall mirror***

In that precise moment, Meg has received a letter from Tulio, which was sent by a pidgeon. She reads the message and it says that Chel back down from the plan. Now is all up to her.

Meg: Agh! Stupid coward. ***with her hand fingers, gently rubs her** **own chin*** I better act quick.

Meg is interrupted in her thoughts when Miguel puts her to sleep by gently smacking the back of her neck. Kusko turns around, yet Cale restrains him, and Sinbad just chuckles as he jumps down from the ceiling.

Kusko: What is happening?! Guards! *he shouts*

Sinbad: Umm..They were kind of sleepy. I gave them a hand.

Kusko: What do you want?

Sinbad: Rat! All of you. Make sure nobody gets in our way. ***claps his hands together*** Now, is time for the princess Jasmine get an exclusive VIP escort!

Kusko: I won´t let you! I am not gonna- ***faints***

Cale: Sorry. ***he hit Kusko with a small wine glass***

Finally, Jim Hawkins arrives to the palace, as everyone else for the wedding. Meg and Kusko are tied up with ropes, back-to-back, inside a nearby storage room of the palace. Sinbad is approaching Jasmine´s bedroom. Jim on the other hand, asks a guard for direction, and is sent down the hall, where Sinbad and his crew are.

Rat, one of Sinbad´s men, accidentally, trips on his own rope, and causes a small ruckus. Jasmine, Ariel and Pocahontas flinch inside the room at the sound of it.

Jasmine: What was that?

Ariel: I´ll go. *walks towards the door*

Pocahontas: Let me accompany you. *follows behind*

Ariel opens the door and her eyes go wide open: Uh..!

Sinbad opens the door: Aha! *blinks and looks at an empty room, is the music room* Agh! Miguel! This is not the princess room.

Miguel: Oh, sorry! I must have read it wrong.

Sinbad rolls his eyes, annoyed: Honestly.

Ariel: Mulan?! ***shocked***

Mulan: You girls got to get out of the palace immediatley!

Jasmine, Ariel and Pocahontas become shocked.

Jim Hawkins in that precise moment has found Sinbad and his crew. Sinbad is complaining to Miguel, while Cale reads the map. But fortunately for Jim, Rat asks Sinbad how will they execute the kidnapping of Jasmine. He forgot the process.

Jim listens, hiding by the corner of the wall, and coming up quick with an idea, to stop our fellow pirates!

Sinbad runs in the halls, searching for the room: Cale! Where to?!

Cale: Aye, captain. Turn right! And then we will encounter two big gates, which follow a hall that leads to the princess´s room! ***follows behind, running***

Jim appears by the door, facing the pirates. Sinbad comes to a hault, as the rest of the crew.

Sinbad: Move it kid.

Jim: I don´t think so.

MEANWHILE

Ursula (in her human appearance always, not the octopus form) walks in a graceful form towards the cabin from Tulio: Open the door, Tulio.

Tulio opens the door: Ursula?!

Ursula: You promised me and Shadowman, you would pay. Is been 2 months already.

Tulio: Don´t worry! With Jasmine´s rescue. I will pay you both!

Ursula frowns: No. I will transform you into a disgusting flea. Or maybe a snail that I can crush!

Tulio joins his hands: No, wait! We can work this out, beautiful Ursula **. *Smiles, but begging on his knees***

Ursula: Very well. If you find this person, I will give you 10 more days. 10 DAYS Tulio.

Tulio: I will.

BACK TO SINBAD AND JIM

Sinbad: Don´t get all heroic kid. ***grins, taking out his sword, and gripping it tight***

Jim: A kid, huh? You sure I am just a kid? ***smirks***

What does Jim Hawkins have in mind to stop our thief?! And Ursula is after Jim! Will she find him?!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The embark of a journey

 **Sinbad grins and swings his sword with style at Jim, but Jim makes a flip back, moving one inch away from Sinbad´s sword.**

 **Miguel: Wow. That was cool!*he grins, excited about this duel***

 **Sinbad: Not bad, kid. But let me tell you , I have dealt with worse things than that- *He is interrupted by 8 palace guards. When he sees them, Sinbad smirks and pins both swords in his possesion onto the floor, and grips the holders with his hands, spinning his body around, like a tornado, knocking all guards.* Hah! *lands on his feet* Saw that? Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Jim: Hmm..Yeah. You know, style is good. But you missed one point. *crosses his arms***

 **Sinbad: Like what kid? *raises his right eyebrow in doubt***

 **Jim suddenly transforms into his pet Morph. Sinbad eyes go wide open as a book.**

 **Sinbad: How did you?! *shocked at the transformation***

 **Cale: Captain! *points at the real Jim behind them, running into the corridor* He tricked us with some kind of magic!**

 **Sinbad: I knew that he wasn´t the real. *clears throat* Although, the party really has begun! *grins and chases Jim with his crew supporting him***

 **Jim: Huff, huff, huff *pants, running to Jasmine´s room, when he reaches it, he opens the door and finds it empty* Where are they? *looks around, but keeps running away***

 **[INSIDE THE PALACE SECRET CHAMBER]**

 **Mulan: Come quickly. Follow the light poles, that lead to the stairs, and you will exit the palace. And don´t worry Jasmine about Kusko. I will find him with Shang´s help. *smiles, assuring Jasmine***

 **Jasmine: What are you saying, Mulan? I am not a woman to cowardize at mere thieves. Girls, is time we teach these bad boys, you shouldn´t mess with a girl´s dream wedding. *smirks mischievous***

 **Ariel: I agree. *laughs, feeling energy growing inside of her***

 **Mulan: But I am bound to my honor of protecting you. *Sees Jasmine***

 **Jasmine: My order is..Not to follow orders. There. You cannot disobey that. *winks and looks for a sword* Hmmm...Weapons.**

 **Mulan sighs and rushes to a equipment storage room inside the chamber, and gives each girl a weapon: Just be careful. Wait for my signal. Ok? *grips her sword***

 **Pocahontas nods: Yes.**

 **[ON THE PALACE ROOFTOP]**

 **Jim looks at the pirates in front of him, and behind? A big smack on your face to the floor, if you fall from the rooftop.**

 **Sinbad: See Cale? Women and my enemies are bound to fall into my hands.**

 **Cale: I think you are exaggerating, Sinbad. I do remember Cinderella dumping you.**

 **Sinbad: She did NOT dump me, Cale. We had different opinions. *looks away, crossing his arms***

 **Miguel: Umm. Maybe we should get back to capturing the boy. *he suggest, standing next to Sinbad now***

 **Jim: ...*thinks* ´Damnit. I wish I had my solar surfer with me! Now what should I do? ´ *Jim suddenly feels a strong wind that blows from behind.* ?!**

 **Silver appears riding the solar surfer: Hehehe, Jimbo! Hop on. *smiles as Morph appears next to his ear***

 **Jim grins: Alright! Sorry guys. The show is over. *runs and jumps in the air, landing in front of Silver,on the solar surfer***

 **Silver: Let´s do this Jimbo! Old time sake. Hehe. *Grins and presses the pedal that starts the solar surfer´s engine***

 **Sinbad grins: Flying sounds good, kid! *takes out a rope, and swings it cowboy style in the air, then throws it, long and high enough to wrap around the back part of the solar surfer, who was just barely inches away***

 **Jim: Ah!**

 **Silver: Smart lad. *sees Sinbad***

 **Sinbad jumps into the air and gripping onto the rope, climbs it up: See, kid? You can´t defeat me. I am way too smart for ya. *grins***

 **Cale: Sinbad! Careful, there. Man, this guy is gonna kill me. (sighs annoyed, and leaves the rooftop with the crew to aid Sinbad in case he falls)**

 **Mulan, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Ariel stand in the way of Cale and the crew.**

 **Miguel sees Pocahontas and blushes thinking ´Beautiful´.**

 **Ariel: Alright. Who started this mess? *frowns, aiming at them with a bow and arrow***

 **Jasmine: You just ruined my wedding day. Paytime. *holds a sword***

 **Pocahontas grips her sphere with an arrow as its blade: Leave now. We are asking nice.**

 **Mulan frowns as Shang her superior, and lover takes a step forward.**

 **Shang: You may be pirates, and have great number of men. But we got skills and smarts. *Smirks, confident***

 **[An explosion occurs on the right tower of the palace, demolishing it]**

 **Jim: What the?**

 **Silver: Jimbo. I have a bad feeling about this. *frowns, analyzing with his cyborg eye the tower***

 **Sinbad, hanging on the rope sees something moving among the smoke the tower caused: Huh?!**

 **The shadow becomes now a clear human form, and this person is...Shadowman!**

 **Shadowman: Ursula. Look. We found our boy.**

 **Ursula appears walking next to Shadowman, holding a triton, which is not from Ariel´s father. Is different, this one on her left hand has a purple color as the skin of Ursula, when she is in her original form.**

 **Jim looks down: Who are those people? Silver. You know them? *sees Silver, expecting answers***

 **Silver: I´m afraid so, Jimbo. That woman there is called Ursula, the witch of the sea. Powerful and greedy as it can be. And the other man next to her is a gambler, and bounty hunter known as "Shadowman". * thinks* ´How did she know, Jimbo was here? I better get him away.´ *press the pedal and flies away, as Sinbad is hanging***

 **Sinbad: Woooho! This feels great! *keeps climbing, but sense something approaching and looks down* Watch out, kid! *shouts as a purple thunder hits aside, but not touching any of them***

 **Jim: Whoah! What the hell is that thing?! Silver. Ariel, and the rest are still at the palace. We must save them!**

 **Silver: But who will save you , Jimbo?!**

 **Jim eyes go wide open: Me? Why are you saying that? What does that witch have to do with me? *confused***

 **Silver: Jimbo, I believe is time you knew the truth. That witch-**

 **Ursula: I had enough waiting. *with her triton manage to hit them, and causes Jim to fall from the sky, along Silver, and Sinbad***

 **Sinbad shouts: Aaaaaaaa!**

 **Jim thinks: This is the end!**

 **Silver: ...I´m sorry , Jimbo. *closes his eyes***

 **Suddenly, something smooth yet strong ties the three of them. They look at it, and is... Hair! Blonde hair.**

 **Rapunzel is smirking, standing on a house rooftop, that is high enough, to give her the ability to catch them.**

 **Ursula: Agh! *frowns, mad***

 **Shadowman: Ooh. This became interesting. *he pondered***

 **Flynn Rider: Nice work, blondie.**

 **Rapunzel grins: Not bad, eh? Eugene.**

 **Jim jaw drops: Who are you?**

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: HOTELS ARE FOR HUMANS**

Rapunzel smiles at Jim and introduces herself:-" Rapunzel and this guy here is Eugene Fitzherbert. "

"But why are you precisely here?"-Jim asks, curious about the blonde suddenly saving their neck.

"Uh..Kid! We have a crazy witch who seems about to blow us right now. Leave introductions for later."-Sinbad groans.

Ursula levitates herself into the air, using the triton´s power, she approach faster and faster at them. Silver gets out of the girl´s hair, and throws himself down the ceiling of the house where Rapunzel is standing. He rushes to find the solar surfer which is nearby, thankfully is not broken, although the impact might give certain gadget problems.

"Jimbo! Leave this place! If you stay here any longer, you are dead meat."-Silver shouts, starting the solar surfer, and charging towards Ursula. -"Wait, Silver!". Jim shouts, reaching his hand out to him.

"Shadowman! Take that boy with you!"-Ursula shouts loud enough for him to hear her. -"Okay, okay." Shadowman adds, and takes out a card.

But suddenly, Jasmine and the girls appear in the scene. Ariel kicks Shadowman´s stick, while Pocahontas gets a hold of the cards in his hand. -"What?!"-Shadowman eyes go wide open as he sees the girls who just unarmed him instantly.

"You touch Jim? You mess with us."-Ariel aims at shadowman with her bow and arrow.

"You insolent child!"-Shadowman summons his dark shadows which get ahold of the girls. -"Kahahahahahaha!"

"I can´t move!"-Ariel struggles, but her body doesn´t get loose from the grip of the shadows.

"Sneaky bastard..."-Jasmine groans.

"Hiyah!"-Mulan slices the shadow´s hand with her sword and it works. Soon Pocahontas joins Mulan´s strategy and frees her friends.

"Alright, Ursula. We will settle this now."-Silver says, floating in the air, 2 inches away from Ursula. "Give me the boy."-Ursula demands, causing her triton to glow.

"Forget this madness!"-Silver grunts.

"Never. That boy is the reason why my life became a mess!"-Ursula screams, feeling inside both the uneasiness mixed with hatred.-"I shall take my revenge now." Ursula makes her triton glow, but suddenly an arrow is thrown against her hand, causing the triton to fall. -"No!" Ursula, without the triton, has no power, thus she begins to fall to the ground. -"Kyaaaaaaaa!". She shouts, fearing for her life.

Until, Tulio appears mounting a horse named Altibo, and catches Ursula just before she hits the ground. Of course, the adrenaline that went through her body, caused Ursula to faint. Tulio shouts -" , we better leave for now!". He gallops away on the horse, with Ursula in front of him, between his arms.

Shadowman,frowns and looks at each of the girls in front of him and points his finger to them. "This isn´t over yet. We will be back." Thus, that´s how this crazy battle ended..For now. Kusko and Meg were finally found and released soon after. Sinbad along with his crew is in prison, down the chambers of the palace. But,of course, that only lasted for one evening. By the next day he was gone into sea. But Jim remain silent, despite everyone being alright, he felt uneasy. What did Silver meant by telling him the "truth"?

Ariel as usual visits Jim at the Benbow Inn and tells him Jasmine´s wedding with Kusko was postponed until they assure their own safety and for those who surround them. Meg,joined Tulio immediatley after she left the palace.

 **[5 days later after Ursula and Sinbad´s attack; Benbow Inn]**

"Mom. I am going to see ."-Jim tells Sarah and leaves his home. He arrives to where and his wife live. ." . I need a word with you. Hear me out. Ok?"-Jim sighs heavily.

"Jim. Of course, that is what friends are for. Come inside." smiles, fixing his glasses, and taking Jim to his studio. -"What´s wrong?"

"Silver,told me the other day, something, that blew my mind off. About a secret being hidden from me. As if that witch´s attack was because of me." Our dear Jim now stares at Delbert´s eyes, pleading for the truth. -"I guess there is no point Jim in hiding it from you any longer."

"I´m listening."-Jim sits down on a wooden chair, accross Delbert´s gigantic telescope, at the studio.

"Ursula has a grudge against your parents, Jim."-Delbert sighs heavily, as if the upcoming words were going to crush Jim-"Sarah Hawkins...Is not-". Delbert is interrupted by the knock of the front door. When he rushes to open it, and does so, Sarah Hawkins enters, apologizing for not warning before. -"Delbert. Have you tell Jim?". She whispers.

"I was about to Sarah."-Delbert replies, walking with Sarah back to the studio. -"Don´t tell him yet Delbert. Jim has no memories of his previous life before he came to us. And...I don´t want to lose my boy."

"..."-Delbert smiles back at Sarah. -"Alright. For now, Jim will not know."

Abruptly, a little bat enters the studio through the open window, where the end of the telescope is. Delbert smiles brightly. -"Ah! It is you. What brings you here?".

The bat turned into an elegant man, with a long black cape, and black pants , and shirt. His hair combed back, in perfection. -"My hotel has been renovated. I am inviting you and the boy´s friends to it."

"Drac. That sounds cool. "-Jim grins. -"But, I believe we first better finish our conversation Delbert."-Jim looks over.

"I promise to tell you everything, but a few days in Transylvania would be useful."-Delbert smiles.

"Fiine."-Jim responds, actually grunts. -"I guess I will invite Ariel, and Pocahontas." Jim exits Delbert´s home and heads to the BenBow Inn, after thanking Drac for inviting them to the hotel in Transylvania.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

An Evening in Transylvania

"Welcome, welcome."-Drac welcomes at the entrance of his own hotel at Transylvania, his new guests: Jim , Ariel and Pocahontas. Jim looks to both sides and indeed is a good place to rest. "Wow, check out all these creatures." Ariel whispers to Pocahontas.

"Are they evil spirits?"-Pocahontas asks, being cautious, but then Drac sighs and replies "No. They are monsters. Now this is my daughter Mavis, and his husband Johnny. And Dennis Dennis, is my grandson". Drac introduces his family which is standing in the middle of the hall in front of our guests.

Mavis, waves hi to Jim, and the girls with excitement. Jim finds Mavis beautiful and dark at the same time. Ariel, greets Johnny, and Johnny smiles: "Welcome to the hotel. I am Drac´s new assistant."

"Papa Drac, who are these?"-Dennis asks, floating in the air.

"You can finally meet vampa´s friends over Monstressor Arabia. My grandson as I once told you Jim, is half dracula." Drac explains , about his grandson being a dracula,proud of it.

"I was curious about your family. They never had the chance to visit, although I understand. Is quite a trip from there. " Jim replies, with both hands hidden inside his jacket pockets.

"Let me show you around!"-Mavis grabs Jim´s right wrist, and runs fast, pulling him in the air.

"Uh..Honey! Remember he is ALSO human?" Johnny adds at the end. Ariel and Pocahontas giggle at Mavis´s behavior, they find her cute.

"Alright, everyone. I hope you don´t mind sharing rooms. "-Drac says even as he looks at both Ariel and Pocahontas.

"No. We´re alright."-Ariel adds smiling cute. "Jim is also staying there." Drac says, and disappears.

"Wait, what?!" Ariel puts both hands on her cheeks, blushing. "We cannot share a room with a boy".

"The hotel is booked. That´s why we made that change in the end. Just think of it as a hostel stuff."-Johnny says, and leads our girls to the room, Jim is with Mavis.

"Umm...Can we respond to questions later?".Jim sighs, annoyed, because of Mavis questions about Monstressor Arabia.

"Ok, ok".Mavis responds excited "But we shall continue!". Mavis leaves.

"Ugh..."-Jim sighs, and sits on his bed, when he suddenly finds his friends standing before him. "Uh..Not to be rude, but isn´t this MY room?"

"We are sharing rooms with you."Pocahontas adds, feeling embarrassed.

"What?!"-Jim eyes go wide open. -"But my mom, said that Drac had booked us separate rooms."

"Change of plans." Ariel blushes, looking down. "Unless, we are a nuisance."

"You´re not Ariel. But this situation is kind of uncomfortable. Argh, I wish Drac had warned us sooner though. "Jim grunts ,and combs his hair back with his fingers. "Anyway. I am going to have a walk around the hotel. To get my head cleared." Jim exits the bedroom, and Ariel follows. Pocahontas wants to accompany them, but she decided to forget her feelings for Jim, because of Ariel´s sake.

"Jim. Listen, now that we are kind of alone. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Ariel says, as they walk together, inside the hotel.

"Actually, you are talking Ariel." Jim chuckles.

"I have feelings for you, Jim. You know that right? I love you with all my heart." Ariel blushes madly, and stares at his profile angle of the face.

"..."Jim stops walking and sighs heavily, as if the upcoming words will torn him inside. "But I cannot reply to your feelings, Ariel. I know you are an amazing girl, but I just can´t."

"Is there someone else?" Ariel stops three steps ahead of Jim´s spot.

"Yes." Jim replies, being completely honest, between feeling guilty of exposing his own feelings to Ariel so blunt.

"I am going to my room, I feel kind of exhausted. See you at dinner time." Ariel turns around, hiding her face, and tears, running back to her room.

"Ariel, wait!" Jim shouts, reaching his hand out. He saw her tears clearly, no matter how hard Ariel tried to hide them. Her voice gave away too. Meanwhile, we keep seeing Ariel run, she did not head back to her room as she said, she found herself all the way to the garden of the hotel. "Why wasn´t it me?!" Ariel falls to her knees on the dry grass, and cries on top of a rock.

"Umm...Excuse me. Are you ok?" Ariel hears a man asking.

"Go away." Ariel keeps hiding her face, crying onto the rock.

"I´m sorry, but I cannot leave you alone." The man grabs her arm, and pulls her up gently.

Ariel feeling so weak to even verbally fight back to the man, remains silent. Standing in front of him. The man let´s go her arm swiftly. "What is your name?"

"Ariel..." She responds, but with weakness, and not caring at all of her surrounding. Jim , the boy she has deeply loved with all her might, has torn her heart into pieces. But the every second of this thought, causes her tears to burst out and roll down her cheeks nonstop.

"I am sure everything will be alright." The man smiles and hugs Ariel, knowing she needs comfort.

"Who are you?" Ariel asks, looking up at the black eyes that stare back into hers.

"My name is Tulio."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Part of Your World**

Ariel wipes the tears off her cheeks, gently, with her delicate hands, even as Tulio smiles at her and asks, putting one arm around her, in a friendly way: "So! You´re staying here at this hotel? Or just passing by?". Ariel smiles back, she feels better now, thanks to Tulio being kind and warm. "We´re staying for 4 days, and then we´re going back." Tulio begins to walk next to Ariel still with his arm around her body. "I am leaving tomorrow. Is too bad we can´t get to know each other more." Ariel sighs heavily, feeling sad for Tulio´s last comment. "I live in Monstressor Arabia, near the shore, my house is a cabin made of wood, named "Athena´s Inn". Sarah Hawkins, and my father founded that restaurant because of my deceased mother. She loved cooking, and always wanted a restaurant." Ariel´s eyes become at first so full of light, but as the reality of her mother being dead,strikes her heart, her eyes now show sadness. "How old were you? When she died." Tulio asks, being cautious.

"5 years old..." Ariel replies, with not much strenght in her voice. Tulio ponders briefly and then sits on a chair, in front of a fountain. "I didn´t meet my mother. She abandoned me when I was an infant." Ariel gasps and sits next to Tulio, rubbing his back, with her right hand. "I´m sorry. I made you remember something painful." Tulio looks into Ariel´s eyes, they are deep blue, as the sea. And inside you can see a soul who is brave, free, and hard to tame. Abruptly, Tulio stops thinking wild things about Ariel **'Tulio, idiot. Remember you have little time to get Jim Hawkins, and bring him to Ursula. This is not the time to flirt with women!'** Tulio thinks deep down in his mind, and says goodnight to Ariel. But our dear Ariel asks something that caughts Tulio´s attention. "Will I see you again?". Tulio blushes slightly, and clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, a bit nervous. "Uh..Yeaah. Sure. See you tomorrow at the lobby!". Tulio waves goodbye to Ariel and they part ways. Meanwhile, Jim is sighing heavily, even as he sits down on the corner of the bed , inside his bedrooom. "I am an idiot...". Pocahontas approach Jim, and stops right before him, bending down on her knees, to meet his gaze. "Is it Ariel?". Jim looks away, feeling ashamed of how he hurt Ariel with his blunt words. "Yes. I may be a smart guy, but when it comes to love or feelings, I am the worst."

"You must find your own path, Jim. Sometimes..People´s paths don´t entwine. This leads them to find themselves and search for what will complete them." Pocahontas smiles. "Heh. You are very wise, Pocahontas." Jim adds, and grabs her hands gently, this causes our dear Pocahontas to blush madly. "Is what friends are for." She adds, feeling odd on the inside, but unlike Ariel, she can control her emotions better. "I am going to take a shower, and then have a goodnight sleep. "Jim comments and let´s her hands go, heading to the bathroom, and locking the door. Pocahontas looks at her hands, and presses them against her chest, she can still feel his touch and warmth.

"Welcome, welcome!". Drac is welcoming two guests, the next morning. Both of them are girls, one is a greek woman named Meg, while the other is russian. Her name is Anastasia. "Well. This place looks interesting." Meg adds placing her hand on the hip, checking the hotel´s lobby. "Ugh! At least Dimitri won´t find me here. I am sick of him trying to control my life." Anastasia crosses her arms, leaning with her back against the wall. "Men ever understand when a woman says no." Meg adds, as she approach the stairs that lead to the second floor. Anastasia catches up quick, grabbing her luggage. Meg didn´t bring much, thus is small luggage. In that precise moment Jim rushes downstairs, chasing Morph "Morph! Come back here! Where did you hide my other shoe?". Anastasia is about to take one step further on the stairs, but Jim collapses, and causes both of them to roll the remaining 5 stairs that separated from the floor. "Are you guys ok?!" Mavis appears, worried. "Get off of me!" Anastasia pushes Jim out of the way.

"Hey, no need to be so rude!".Jim sits up, and looks at Anastasia. His eyes go wide open, and recalls the first time he saw her. **' Is her. I met Anastasia again! I can´t believe my eyes. And wow, she is fisty as ever. But does she remember me?!'** Jim kept smiling like a foold at the sight of the girl, who had captured his heart. But the question remains...How did they met?

[Flashback begins]

Jim is solar surfing, catching up to the ship he missed, and when he finally managed to land inside it... He was punished. Obliged to clean all the ship. In that moment, he met the daughter of the ship´s captain, named Aurora. Her hair is golden as the sun, and lips red as the rose. A true beauty. But she was also punished, because instead of driving the ship to its first destination, she was day-dreaming about something, thus she had to clean the ship with Jim . "Your name is?" Aurora asks, as she wipes the wooden floor, with a wet cloth, she picks out of a bucket. "James, but I go by Jim for everybody." He responded , mopping the floor. Two days later, Jim and Aurora, were now good friends. The ship arrived to a city on a planet called "Romanov". The people in it, were different from Montressor, they all had human form, but with cat ears , dog tail, claws of a tiger, etc. Aurora suddenly reads a scroll pasted onto a bricked-wall. "Jim! Look. There is going to be in the near theatre a presentation of a girl from Monstressor Arabia. According to this information, is a new singer called Anastasia, and they say her beauty mesmerize men around the galaxy." Jim snaps, at the name of the girl, and rushes to check the time and date this show will commence.

[Flashback ends]

Jim is held back from his memories, as Anastasia grunts, and leaves. Of course Drac goes after her, to calm her down and make sure he doesn´t lose a client. "What´s her problem?" Jim asks, and Meg answers "She has had a rough week. I guess a strange man pushing her through the stairs, wasn´t part of this trip." Meg smiles, in a mischievous way. Tulio and Ariel met as promised in the same spot of the hotel´s garden. The fountain. "I am glad we can talk today. Thank you for last night." Ariel smiles in sweet way. "That´s me. I am always a hero." Tulio crosses his arms, and acts cool. Ariel only laughs, finding him cute. "Why were you crying last night?" Tulio asks.

"I...Was rejected by the boy I love." Ariel looks at the sky. "But I am not giving up."

"Really? But you didn´t seem so last night." Tulio adds, scratching his chin.

"I was going to forget him...But I can´t. My heart knows he is the man of my life." Ariel says to herself, holding her hands against her chest, tightly.

"What is the guy´s name? The guy you are so crazy about." Tulio is curious about whom does this girl devotes her entire heart to.

"His name is..." Ariel begins.

To Be Continued...


End file.
